This project examines the use of endosseous dental implants in completely edentulous patients, or patients with ectodermal dysplasia and several congenitally missing permanent teeth. Removable dentures are considered a significant handicap related to mastication, speech, esthetics, reduction of the residual ridges of the mandible and maxillae, and body self image. Individuals with ectodermal dysplasia often have several congenitally missing teeth resulting in a lack of development of the alveolar bone which normally is present to support the permanent teeth. Lack of alveolar bone not only makes it difficult for a patient to wear a removable denture but also makes the placement of dental implants more difficult and possibly less successful. This study is attempting to determine if dental implants can be used successfully to replace missing teeth in conventional patients and patients with ectodermal dysplasia. Further, we are trying to assess if such treatment with an implant supported fixed denture significantly affects loss of vertical dimension of occlusion, satisfaction with treatment, food choice and nutrition, perception of difficulty of chewing selected food, and body self image, when compared to treatment with a conventional removable denture. In addition the project asks if patients identified as being difficult to satisfy with conventional dentures are more satisfied when the prosthesis is fixed and supported by implants. Data from this project should provide information concerning the relationship of personality to body image and ability to adapt to oral prostheses of various types. During this reporting period we have initiated laboratory investigations to study the biology of the bone: implant interface. The initial goals of this project are to develop a cell culture model to evaluate the responses of osteoblast-like cells to three stresses; heat, mechanochemical, and alloplastic interaction, associated with the placement of titanium implants in intramembranous bone.